Sluis Van/Leyendas
Sluis Van era el planeta primario del sector Sluis del Territorios del Borde Exterior y el planeta natal de la raza Sluissi. Descripción thumb|left|150px|Un [[Sluissi, la especie nativa de Sluis Van.]] Sluis Van eran un mundo que se ubicaba a lo largo de la Ruta Comercial Rimma. Era el lugar donde se encontraba una extensa instalación de atraque en el espacio profundo y un astillero, el más grande e impresionante de la zona. La estación de acoplamiento era defendida por estaciones de combate perimetrales, mientras que los astilleros eran gestionados por una red de defensa del sistema externo, así como por el Control Sluis. El líder de Sluis Van era llamado khedive. Historia Los Sluissi eran grandes partidarios de la República Galáctica, y Sluis Van era el hogar de una red vital de astilleros de la República que fueron destruidos por los Sith durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica. Milenios más tarde, durante los últimos años de la República, los Sluissi se disgustaron con el Senado Galáctico, a quien acusaron de ser masivamente corrupto, además de ser el causante de todas las injusticias de la galaxia. El planeta estuvo representado en el Senado Galáctico por Bor Gracus y después por Corlissi Ludar hasta el 22 ABY, cuando Sluis Van se separó poco antes de las Guerras Clon. Durante la Guerra, Sluis Van fue un bastión Separatista. Al final de la guerra, Sluis Van como otros mundos Confederados, fue sitiado, aunque mantuvo a raya a la República. Sin embargo, a los civiles no les fue bien, ya que el hambre en masa estalló en el planeta como resultados de los Asedios del Borde Exterior. El Imperio Galáctico tomó el control del planeta después del final de la guerra, y nunca fue popular. Para el 4 DBY, el planeta se había convertido en un mundo fortaleza Imperial bajo el control del General Superior Sander Delvardus. Sluis van fue liberado por la Nueva República en el 5 DBY. A pesar de que el Congreso de Sluis Van no quería contar todas las conexiones con el Imperio, ya que era uno de sus clientes más grandes, el planeta se unió a la Nueva República varios meses después de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine. left|thumb|180px|Los [[Astilleros de Sluis Van orbitando Sluis Van.]] Durante la Campaña de Thrawn, los Astilleros de Sluis Van eran uno de los principales astilleros de la Nueva República. El planeta fue el lugar de una batalla contra el Gran Almirante Thrawn durante su campaña contra la Nueva República. Atacó a 112 naves de guerra indefensas que se encontraban atracadas sobre el planeta, intentando capturar algunas de ellas. Aunque falló, las fuerzas de Thrawn lograron dejar a más de 40 naves con sistemas de control inapropiados. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong el planeta y sus astilleros fueron cruciales para suministrar nuevas naves de guerra a la Nueva República. Después de la pérdida de Fondor, unidades adicionales de la Armada de la Nueva República, incluyendo varios carriers, fueron desplegados en la región para protegerla, cuando Sluis Van tomó las operaciones de Fondor. Seguiría siendo un mundo clave en la Alianza Galáctica. Durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, se temió que sus astilleros fueran un blanco de la recientemente formada Confederación. En el 137 DBY, el Nuevo Imperio Galáctico bajo el control de la Orden de un Sith había tomado el control de Sluis Van. A pesar de esto, el Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica se mantuvo influyente en el planeta y en la región. Detrás de escena Sluis Van fue nombrado por el autor Timothy Zahn como de su amigo Don Vandersluis. El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion erróneamente pone al Sector Sluis y, consecuentemente, Sluis Van, en el Núcleo Galáctico. La novela Jedi Trial retrata erróneamente al Sector Sluis, incluido Sluis Van, como territorio controlado por la República, en lugar de por la Confederación. En la página 227 en The Essential Atlas, el nombre del planeta está mal escrito como "Sluis Var". El planeta y los astilleros que las fuerzas Sith devastaron, en la Gran Guerra Galáctica, se parecen mucho a Kuat. Probablemente sea un error. Apariciones *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' * * * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * * *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exile'' }} Fuentes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' * * * *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' Categoría:Mundos fortaleza Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas terrestres